


Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

by MandrakeMagic



Series: Ballum [3]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Ben, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Extended Scene, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Sex, top!callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandrakeMagic/pseuds/MandrakeMagic
Summary: Direct follow up (fantasy) scene to a scene actually screened during an episode where Ben comes to Callum's place and they kiss passionately before heading to the bedroom...This is what I think happened next...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to have a part 2. I won't leave you hanging this time.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, try my other collection "Sports Filth" currently focusing on the UK male gymnastics team, where i'll be trying out different story-telling techniques and hopefully getting more input from you, the readers! - Search for "GB Gymnastics"

Eastenders Part 3 - Coming Home

Callum presses the buzzer on the intercom/door lock and lets Ben inside the flat, replacing the handset just as the front door to his flat opens and Ben walks in.

Slow and almost apologetic, he speaks low and quietly as he stands in front of Callum.

“Got caught up at work”

Callum nods softly in acceptance.

“2 days running now…” Ben says huskily, with a hint of a smile

“Don’t matter” Callum responds, ending with a smile

“Come ‘ere” Ben adds as he moves to grab Callum by the shirt, pulling him softly into a kiss as Callum lifts a hand and grabs the back of Ben’s neck to pull him in closer.

They kiss for a moment, soft and gentle, before momentarily pulling away to look at each other. Callum then pulls Ben back in again, this time with a little more intent but with the same delicate softness.

After pulling away for just a moment for a second time, they return for a third kiss, their lips press firmly against one another’s, passion finally setting in and Callum leads Ben backwards by his neck, their lips holding together as they do.

Callum pushes Ben back across the room, both kissing each other firmly and lustfully now, as Ben’s hands move from Callum’s shirt to his waist and his face, holding each other.

Callum pushes Ben up against the wall and they kiss once more, hands holding their bodies as Ben pulls away and quickly undoes his jacket, pulling it from his manly shoulders as Callum swoops back into kiss him again, their eyes locked and Callum grabs Ben’s arms, squeezing his biceps as Ben struggles to take off his jacket completely.

Callum grabs Ben’s face again, kissing him again as they lead each other into the bedroom, lips entwined as they walk through the doorway and into the bedroom, still holding their kiss…

*************

Ben pushes Callum down on to the bed first, their kiss interrupted as Callum lies back, resting on his elbows and lower arms as Ben looks down at him, unbuttoning all of his shirt buttons and revealing his masculine chest, smooth but for a dusting of hair around his nipples.

Ben undid his cuffs on his shirt as he knelt on to the bed, either side of Callum, straddling him. He leaned over and pulled Callum into a kiss again, Callum’s hands grabbing the side of Ben’s face and holding it, and his lips, in position, their tongues willingly sliding into each other’s mouths.

Ben began fumbling at Callum’s shirt buttons, loosening them one-by-one until his shirt was open and exposing his manly chest too, matching Ben’s, smooth but for a small amount of hair around the nipples and a big treasure trail leading from his belly button and leading down into his jeans.

Ben pulled out of the kiss and knelt back up, towering over Callum and pulled his shirt from his rugged shoulders, off his back and down his arms, bunching it up and throwing over to the other side of the room. Callum looked up at Ben’s naked torso, reaching his hands up and grabbing one of Ben’s biceps and pulling Ben back down into a kiss, his hand on the back of Ben’s neck again.

Callum’s hand slid from Ben’s bicep on to Ben’s back, feeling his naked soft skin as he slid it down his spine to the top of his jeans. The entrance into them from the back was blocked by the tightness of his belt.

Ben held both sides of Callum’s face as they continued to kiss, their tongues taking turns to enter the other’s mouth, saliva openly shared between them.

Ben pulled away and sat up on to his knees, again straddling Callum and they both fumbled for each other’s belt, unlocking the buckle, and pulling them from both of their jeans.

Callum reached up, using one hand to grab Ben by the waist, feeling his soft warm skin beneath his palms and reaching up further with his other hand, groping Ben’s manly pectoral. 

Ben smiled down at Callum as he reached his hands down, touching Callum’s naked torso and pushing his hands under Callum’s open shirt, pushing it open further before sliding his hands down to the button on Callum’s jeans. He momentarily looked down at it, released it and looked back up at Callum, their eyes filled with lust by this point.

Callum reached for Ben’s button on his jeans, noticing the tenting going on underneath them, and released it also, and quickly dragged the zip down in succession, peeling the jean flaps apart, exposing the grey boxer briefs hidden beneath.

Callum went straight for the waistband on them, using one hand to pull it down and using his other hand to dig into them and pull out Ben’s large erect cock.

Ben sighed and closed his eyes to the first touch of Callum’s hand on his dick.

Callum held it tightly in his warm hand, holding it mid shaft, as he stared up at Ben’s face, just pausing for an instant to gaze at his boyfriend, before starting to stroke it.

Ben gasped, opened his eyes and looked down at Callum, he grabbed behind Callum’s neck and pulled at it.

“Come on” he spoke as he backed off Callum and stood back up, he held his hand out for Callum to grab and he pulled him off the bed.

Both standing, they quick kicked off their shoes, reached down to pull off their socks and pushed their jeans down to the ankles, pretty much in unison. Ben stood out of his quicker, his tight grey tenting boxers was the only clothing he was wearing and they weren’t covering much. He pushed Callum back down on to the bed, as he was pulling his jeans off from around his ankles and he reached down to help.

Callum sat in his black boxers, barely hiding his own hard erection as Ben pulled his ankles free and he lay back down on the bed, Ben pounced back onto him. Ben lay flat on top of Callum, his arm under Callum’s head and his free hand held his face, they kissed passionately. He could feel Callum’s wandering hands as they met on his naked back and slid down to the waistband on the backside of his boxers.

They slid under.

Ben felt each of Callum’s hands grab one butt cheek and squeezed.

Callum could feel the fuzzy muscular butt cheeks tense to his touch and he circled each mound with his hand, stretching the cotton boxers above and feeling more hair as he got closer to Ben’s arse crack.

Ben pulled his mouth away from Callum’s and began kissing his neck, pushing Callum’s face to the side, kissing and licking at it, he could feel Callum’s pulse racing beneath.

Callum gasped and panted, eyes closed as Ben’s moist lips kissed all over his neck and under his stubble covered chin. His hands squeezed Ben’s butt cheeks more and he pulled his hands out from under the boxers, grabbing the waistband and pulled it down to expose Ben’s arse completely. His hands grabbed a firm buttock each, harder this time and pulled them apart. Ben could feel the air on the hair between his crack and his hole felt exposed.

Their cocks gyrated together, between them, beneath their cotton prisons, and they fought with against each other as Ben continued to gyrate his pelvis above Callum.

Ben used his strength to roll on to his back, pulling the bigger Callum on top of him.

Callum’s hand still placed on Ben’s arse cheeks but now sandwiched between them and the bed as he felt Ben’s hands slide on to his manly, strong back. 

*Slap*

Callum felt Ben spank one of his big butt cheeks.

Callum pulled out of this kiss, gasped for air and then they both smiled at each other.

“Like that?” asked Ben

Callum just smiled in return

Ben pulled down Callum’s waistband, dragging it under his butt cheeks, exposing his smooth arse cheeks to the cold air, and now, his hands.

Callum pulled his hands out from under Ben and rested them on each of his fuzzy pecs, pushing himself into an elevated position as Ben held one of Callum’s butt cheeks in his hand. He then stuck two of his fingers from his free hand into his own mouth, sucking and coating them in saliva, before pulling them out and reaching up so Callum could do the same.

Callum sucked heavily on them, licking and drooling on them in his mouth before Ben took them away, he felt Ben’s hand slide up his back and pull him back down towards him, they kissed again, passionately, tongues entering and fighting for control, swooshing inside one another’s mouths.

Ben’s hands pulled apart Callum’s already spread butt cheeks, exposing his fuzzy hole further to the cold, night air and used his dry digits to find the hole. He circled it like prey, before rubbing his saliva coated fingers around the pucker.

Callum moaned deeply as they kissed again, groaning with Ben’s tongue in his mouth as he felt his butt cheeks being pulled apart and relaxed his hole so one of Ben’s fingers could gently knock on the door.

Ben slowly pushed his wet index finger in, separating Callum’s hole as he relaxed into it, the finger easily glided inside until it had reached its full depth.

Callum pulled away from Ben’s mouth and nodded down as Ben, instigating the next part, began to slowly withdraw his finger until only the tip remained, and then gently pushed it back in.

Callum groaned as the finger penetrated his hole, and continued to relax his anus as it slid out again, this time being removed completely.

Ben then used his index and middle finger, opened Callum gently and eased both fingers inside.

Callum groaned again as he used his body to push back against Ben’s fingers, as they continued to gently push in and out of his widening hole.

Callum leaned in and held Ben’s face again, kissing him passionately as Ben’s fingers entered him quicker, stretching his hole open, Ben still using his other hand to hold Callum’s butt cheek apart, allowing for deeper access.

Callum backed up against the fingers, almost riding them and feeling the throbbing sensation of Ben’s big, hard cock underneath him, still covered in his boxers.

Ben pulled his fingers from Callum’s butt hole and pulled out of the kiss, they stared at each other with incredible lust as Ben brought his hand back up to eye contact, holding his fingers out for Callum to taste. 

Callum opened his mouth, but instead, watched as Ben took the index finger into his own mouth, tasting Callum, his sweat and saliva mixing on his tongue as he licked and sucked it dry.

Callum watched as Ben savoured the taste.

Ben pulled the finger from his mouth and reached up to offer the middle finger to Callum, which he gladly took into his open mouth and lapped at his own mix of flavour.

Callum sucked Ben’s finger all the way down to the knuckle, watching as Ben smiled and enjoyed the view. He felt Ben’s other hand on his waist and moved in unison as Ben gyrated his groin underneath him, humping with his still-covered cock below his butt.

Callum released Ben’s finger and slid back off him, climbing off the bed also.

“These have been on long enough” whispered Callum as he grabbed his black boxers and dragged them completely down to his ankles, quickly standing out of them and standing completely naked in front of Ben, cock standing at full erection.

Ben smiled wickedly at the view and reached for his own grey boxers, grabbing the waistband and bringing his legs up to quickly get out of them, Callum reaching out to help.

Within seconds, they were both naked together, Callum still standing, his dick aiming upwards and Ben on his back, on the bed, legs spread slightly and dick oozing pre-cum on to his naked stomach.

“Well, come on then! You’re gonna get it now!” smirked Ben as he grabbed and began stroking his own throbbing dick.

“Nah Ben, you are tonight” Callum smiled menacingly and reached down to grab Ben’s thighs, and twisting them, encouraging him to roll over on to his front, he then grabbed Ben’s ankles and pulled them, positioning Ben on all fours, resting on his lower legs and arms, in front of Callum, Ben’s fuzzy peach butt hanging off the edge of the bed.

Callum touched Ben’s butt cheeks with each hand, feeling the warm skin beneath his palms and the gentle fuzz that dusted both of them, he slid his hands to the top of them and moved around each hand around the whole buttock, framing and exploring every inch of them.

Ben held his position and closed his eyes, lustfully enjoying every touch from Callum.

Callum circled the cheeks, his hands meeting in the middle of Ben’s butt where he gently pushed his hands apart, spreading Ben’s cheeks and opening his crack more, his hairy crevice fully exposed.

Callum hunkered down, his face level with Ben’s winking hole, hidden beneath Ben’s hairy crevice. He gripped Ben’s cheeks with his finger tips and used his thumbs to pull the crevice open a little further before moving his face right up next to it.

Ben could feel Callum’s breath on his exposed hole, he knew what was coming.

Callum stuck out his tongue and licked from the underside of Ben’s crack, right up the centre, digging a little deeper as he licked over the hole and straight up to the top of Ben’s crack before pulling away and gauging Ben’s reaction.

Ben panted, attempted to catch his breath from the sensation.

Callum smiled and went for the crack again, proceeding to give it another long lick, paying particular attention to Ben’s moistening hole.

After the second lick, Callum was ready, he momentarily looked at his target and then dove in completely, lapping at the hole, soaking it in his saliva, circling the puckered opening and holding Ben’s cheeks wide open.

Ben’s eyes remained shut and he moaned soft and continuously at Callum’s oral attention, relaxing his butt hole to the tonguing sensation.

Callum, pulled away occasionally, wanting to admire the lush view in front of him, knowing that his tongue was soon going to be entering his boyfriend, and watching his own saliva glisten on Ben’s skin in the light. He pushed his tongue back on to the hole and felt it open around it, he gently licked it again and felt it slide in slightly, touching the inside opening of Ben’s hole. He repositioned his hands on to each of Ben’s thighs and gripped them, using them as leverage to pull Ben’s hole back on to his tongue and used the motion to fuck Ben with it.

“Ah yeah!” Callum uttered as he pulled out of Ben momentarily before zooming his face back into Ben’s crack and licked wholeheartedly around the hole, up and down the crack and pushing his tongue inside Ben’s willing opening.

Ben moved himself on to his palms, arching his back and looked over his shoulder, he watched as the top of Callum’s face looked directly into his eyes but could see the bottom half motioning, interrogating his hole with his tongue, and he could feel every wet movement.

Callum was licking furiously now, savouring the taste of Ben’s opening and his musky arse crack as it perspired with anticipation, he pulled away to see Ben’s soaking wet arse crack hair, stuck to his skin, Callum leaned in and inhaled the manly scent of Ben before torpedoing his tongue directly and deeply into Ben’s now-gaping hole.

Ben, moaning and panting, eyes closed again and head tilted back in ecstasy, spoke:

“Ah! Ah! Yeah! Get it right in there”

Callum stroked his engorged dick as his tongue did all the work, his hand released from Ben’s thigh and he prepped his member ready. He pulled his face out of Ben’s arse, stood up and smacked his hard cock off one of Ben’s butt cheeks, then moved it towards the centre and smacked it again off his arse crack this time.

Callum placed a hand on the top of one Ben’s clammy cheeks and aimed his cock head at Ben’s hole, gently, he allowed Ben to prepare for insertion and waited for his hole to accept his naked cock. From all the prep Callum had provided the hole, the saliva allowed Callum’s thick dick to slide in easily, taking in the head instantly.

Ben gasped at the anal intruder, regained his breath and composure and relaxed his hole.

Callum felt Ben accepting his dick and pushed further in, inch by inch he slid into his boyfriend until his thighs pressed against Ben’s butt cheeks.

He was fully inside Ben.

They groaned in unison, loudly, at the sensation of being so physically connected to each other.

Callum looked down at Ben as he looked over his shoulder again, staring momentarily into each other’s eyes and acknowledging this intimate moment before Ben smirked and gave Callum the nod he was waiting for.

Callum began fucking his boyfriend’s tight hole.

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum lets loose on Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2.
> 
> Hope you like.

Callum grabbed Ben’s waist and pulled his cock back from Ben’s hole, leaving only a couple of inches inside of him and then drove it back in. It filled Ben and he could feel himself being stretched, the intense pleasure of his ass muscles clamping down around Callum’s incredibly hard cock made him groan with every thrust.

Callum picked up a steady pace at first, sliding his cock in and out of Ben, watching as his cock practically split Ben’s arse from his overhead viewpoint. Ben looked so sexy taking his dick and he couldn’t help but release Ben’s waist and began framing Ben’s muscular butt cheeks with his hands, circling them, kneading them, groping them, all the while penetrating him with his meaningful motions.

Ben spread his legs a littler further, opening his hole more for deeper penetration and was grunting with every thrust, his cockney twang still coming out somehow. He leaned back down on to his lower arms, arching his back still, and just enjoyed the anal sensation that he was receiving, his hard cock oozing pre-cum and rubbing against the bed sheets.

“You’re so fit Ben” Callum panted, in between thrusts.

Callum’s rigid cock massaged Ben’s anal muscles and he could feel how open his own hole had become and he wanted it deeper, and harder.

“Argh! Yeah, do it!” Ben gritted his teeth, urging Callum to smash him.

Callum grabbed Ben’s hips, picked up the pace even more and pounded his hole, his thighs smashing off Ben’s soaking wet butt cheeks, his cock gliding into him effortlessly.

Callum’s thrusts were so heavy, that his grip was slowly pulling Ben’s knees off the bed and without missing a thrust or beat, Ben quickly repositioned himself so his feet were on the floor and he was bending over, hands resting on the bed.

Callum reached up and grabbed each of Ben’s shoulders, for further leverage and continued to smash his boyfriend’s back door in, each thrust now slapping skin against skin and both Ben and Callum moaned in unison continuously.

Ben spread his legs further, still maintaining balance, bent his knees slightly and arched his back, allowing further penetration, he could feel Callum’s cock hitting the right spot and wanted to make sure it continued to do so.

Callum’s brow began to drip with sweat, his normally quaffed hair beginning to fall out of place from the movement and he watched as the sweat dripped down on to Ben’s glistening butt cheeks. 

Ben’s whole body was sweating from the exertion and his back glistening under the light, he could feel droplets rolling down his back, down his hairy butt cheeks and down the rest of his body. One of Callum’s hands released his shoulder and slid down his damp back, down his spine and into the small of his back, where it held position, maintaining Ben’s arched position.

Callum’s cock slid into Ben’s hairy hole, dripping now from saliva, sweat and anal lubrication, his soaking wet crack hair attempting to hang on to the cock whenever it pulled out of his hole.

Ben repositioned himself again, raising one foot on to the bed, giving further access to his already gaping hole. He rested his lower arms on the raised knee, turning his body slightly to see Callum, now dripping with sweat, Ben’s big, erect cock swinging below him with the thrusting motion.

“Go on lad!” coached Ben as Callum’s thrusts began smashing Ben’s spot again and he reached for his cock to give it a few strokes, prolonging the pleasure.

Ben grunted in extreme satisfaction, Callum’s cock hitting him right where he needed it too every time and he tried desperately to maintain eye contact with his boyfriend but he could feel his own ass tightening and clamping down on Callum’s cock, unwillingly, through the extreme pleasure.

Callum could feel the tightness around his cock too and it sent sensations through it that he couldn’t stop.

“Ah damn! That’s too good!” panicked Callum

He wrapped an arm around Ben’s waist and lifted his torso up into an erect position, pulling Ben’s body up against his own. Ben’s sweaty back pressed and mingled against Callum’s dripping chest. He dropped his foot back on to the floor but continued to arch his back slightly as Callum held him tightly, he leaned his head back in ecstasy on to Callum’s shoulder and he could hear and feel him panting heavily in his ear.

Callum’s groin slapped intensely against Ben’s butt cheeks as his cock continued to pulverise Ben’s hole and tap his g-spot with every insertion. 

“You like that?” panted Callum, whispering into Ben’s ear

Ben smiled as he clamped his arse hole tight, in reply, against Callum’s penetrating dick.

Callum’s hands wandered all around Ben’s naked, sweaty torso, as his thrusts continued, and Ben reached one hand back behind his head to pull Callum’s head and face up against his shoulder.

“Do it” he whispered

Callum felt Ben’s hole tighten around his dick again, as he fucked.

Ben screamed with pleasure, as he felt Callum’s cock become even more rigid.

They moaned in unison as Callum’s cock flooded Ben’s gaping hole with lashings of warm cum.

Ben felt Callum’s cock pulsate as it unleashed its first couple of torrential shots, as Callum quickly released his grip on him and pushed his upper body down to bend over 90 degrees.

Callum gripped his waist and attempted to keep thrusting into him, but the sensation made him light headed as more cum fired out of his cock and continued to fill Ben’s cavern.

Every burst pulsated inside Ben and he could feel the cum shoot inside of him, his own cock was so hard and dripping hands-free with pre-cum.

“Awww, yeah!” panted and laughed Ben, until Callum’s cock stopped and they both stood, attempting to hold balance as Callum held tightly to Ben’s waist.

They panted in unison, Callum wiping sweat from his brow.

Ben pulled his hole gently off Callum’s tired cock, letting it fall out. It was still hard and cum from his hole dribbled down the large shaft as Ben straightened up, turned around and moved in close to kiss his exhausted boyfriend.

“Good lad” he smiled and kissed Callum on the lips, reaching down to stroke Callum’s spent cock, coating it in his own cum.

Callum returned the kiss, panting, and he could feel Ben’s still erect cock pressing up against his groin.

“We’re not done yet” spoke Callum as he finally regained his composure and stroked Ben’s rigid cock. He held it as he guided Ben backwards with his body, until the bed took his legs out from under him and he fell back on to it, Callum releasing his cock as he fell.

Ben lay back on the bed, smiling at the thought of getting a turn on Callum’s butt but was surprised when Callum reached down and grabbed one of his ankles and raised it into the air, exposing Ben’s hairy, cum-covered arsehole.

Callum knelt down on the bed and rested Ben’s raised ankle on his shoulder, as Ben entwined his fingers behind his head and smiled as Callum shuffled his body forward, he held his cock and aimed it directly at Ben’s easy-access hole. Callum enjoyed the view of this covered-in-cum and the sweaty hair clung to Ben’s butt.

Callum stroked his cock a few times, ensuring it’s stiffness and guided it back into Ben’s hole. He watched Ben’s face as he entered him, seeing his mouth open and groan softly as his cock slid back into his happy place, inch by inch.

Ben groaned as Callum continued to enter him, filling him up once again, needing only his previous load for lubrication. Ben’s cock throbbed from excitement.

Callum reached down and took hold of Ben’s dripping dick, stroking it in time with his own pelvic thrusts, gradually building pace, and not needing to worry about breaking Ben in now.

Ben held his head between his entwined hands, unintentionally flexing his biceps at Callum as he did so and watched Callum’s face as he set about to ruin his hole again.

“Smash it out of me babe” spoke Ben, almost challenging Callum.

Callum stood up on to his knees a little higher, raising Ben’s leg higher and spreading Ben’s hole wider as he thrust hard and fast into Ben’s gaping hole now, cum slicking up his cock with every thrust.

Callum’s groin slapped loudly against Ben’s body again, as he drilled as deep as he could into Ben, smashing his g-spot all over again. Ben, for his part, grabbed his own dick and started stroking ferociously using Callum’s rhythm and urgency to motivate his hand movements.

Callum watched, sweat dripped from his forehead again, as Ben groped his own pectoral as he was being fucked, he watched Ben’s body glisten again from sexual perspiration, he watched his cock slide in and out of Ben’s hairy hole, almost a blur from his intensity and he watched as Ben gazed lustfully at him as he stroked his dick to the sensations that he was giving to him.

Ben felt his g-spot again, it was throbbing from the anal action and his cock pulsated wildly in the palm of his hand.

“Ah, yeah! Smash my arse babe” Ben panted as his stroking released his first shot of cum, firing out of him like a bullet and land up his naked torso and hitting as high up as his chin.

“Ah, Ben!” Callum panted, using this visual as an incentive to fuck Ben’s hole harder and faster, fucking the cum out of his boyfriend. Ben’s hand pumping the cock as more streams of cum fired from him, coating his sweaty, manly chest.

Both lads moaned, one in ecstasy, one in appreciation of the sexual visual.

Ben clamped down on Callum’s cock again, unintentionally, as his cock fired off the last of his cum shots. It was enough to set Callum off to the point of no return again and he gasped, pulling his cock out of Ben’s hole and backing off the bed to stand on the floor.

Ben opened his eyes, felt Callum pull out and slid off the bed on to his knees in front of Callum, cum and sweat dripping down his body, he was covered.

Callum stroked his cock a few more times, aiming it at Ben’s neckline but as he was about to fire, Ben quickly lowered his head, opened his mouth, closed his eyes and felt a stream of cum splash across his lips, painting his face.

Callum looked down and aimed his second shot into Ben’s mouth and it smashed the back of his throat. He then smiled wickedly as he aimed the rest of his load all over Ben’s willing face.

Cum splashed onto the lower half of Ben’s face, covering his nose, lips and chin, and his mouth was opened wide to catch any that might shoot its way inside.

Ben panted and moaned as he felt Callum’s warm load land on and inside him, swallowing down the cum when it hit his tongue and throat. He opened his eyes to see Callum, spent from his second load of the night, smiling down at him, carefully squeezing out the last drops from his cock on to Ben’s out and willing tongue.

Ben continued to look up as he closed his lips softly around Callum’s wilting semi aroused cock and sucked the second load from the tip and the first load, that had been used as lubrication, from the shaft. Callum watched Ben, their eyes connected as he slowly took the shaft further into his mouth and he could feel Ben’s tongue at work, lapping it clean.

Ben, on his knees, cum and sweat dribbling down his naked torso and body, held Callum’s thighs, softly, feeling the coarse, damp leg hair press against his palms as Callum gently swayed his pelvis back and forward, moving his cock in and out of Ben’s delicate mouth.

“That was so good. Your arse...!” whispered Callum as he pulled his dick from Ben’s mouth and traced it around Ben’s lips, pushing and scooping excess cum up for Ben’s mouth to dive back on to again and quickly swallow and clean it once more.

“Mmm” moaned Ben in appreciation as he pulled his lips off Callum’s cock and smiled up at him again.

Ben stood up, Callum towered over him, and Callum grabbed his face and pulled him into a cum-filled/covered kiss, Ben’s sweat and cum-covered body pressing up against Callum’s own soaking torso.

They held their kiss, lips parting gently as their tongues invaded carefully into each other’s mouths. Callum’s hands taking Ben’s body by the waist, holding him tenderly. His hands couldn’t help but wander though, and they soon slid around the back of Ben’s body, drifting over the top mounds of Ben’s butt cheeks, finding the entrance to his crack, diving down into Ben’s drenched crevice, gently pulling his butt cheeks apart to find Ben’s cum-filled hole.

Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth as their kiss continued, as he felt Callum’s digits circle his tired, sloppy hole, sweat and cum still oozing out of it.

They parted their kiss and looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

Callum’s fingers gently massaged and played with the hole and his own load over and inside it.

“That arse though…!” Callum exclaimed.

Ben smiled wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone has been enjoying my "erotic literature" and hopefully it hasn't been too hardcore for the readers.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If anyone has any feedback, suggestions, critiques or just comments, I do appreciate them


End file.
